To Mingle with the Universe
by LovesFantasy
Summary: ONE SHOT! A little BDSM and it's sort of noncon. Please consider that your warning. There's a twisted ending, just trust me I wouldn't lead you astray. D


Dear Readers,  
  
I just wanted to take a moment to warn you that this fic is strongly rated R. It's a bit out of character for me, and is in no way related to Rebellious Love or the sequel to Rebellious Love. If decide to continue reading please finish once you start. I would not lead you astray!!!! Trust me. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!! Please review it, so I know what you like and what you don't!!!! See my BIO for responses to the reviews!!!!! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LovesFantasy

............................................................

Ginny walked swiftly through the corridors of the castle. Tears streaked down her face in silver slashes. She didn't know what to do or where to go, but she needed to get away from the hell that was about to erupt. How could they take it, how could they read it? It was personal! It had documents in it that were not yet ready to be seen! What was she going to do!? How was she going to explain all of this??  
  
She ran up a flight of stairs, blinded by her tears. Suddenly a great strong arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. She tried to scream, but her tears choked her. She was thrown roughly onto the cold hard stone floor. Through wisps of auburn hair, she looked up at her attacker.  
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing!!" She screeched out through her sobs.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out." he growled as he seized upon the small, young woman.  
  
"Get off!" she cried out as he pinned her flailing arms above her head, his face mere inches from hers.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm going to enjoy this!" he snarled as his lips curled into that all too familiar sneer.  
  
Ginny kicked and squirmed trying to break his hold on her. She had never been angrier in her life. First her brother's tirade and now this! He pushed her small wrists together and held them with one muscular hand, strengthened by his years of Quidditch. With his wand in his other hand he conjured chains and clamped her hands in them and the chains to the ground. He straddled her and sat up; his pelvis ground into hers roughly.  
  
"What are you doing?" she sobbed; her hair clung to her face, moistened from tears and sweat.  
  
"Oh, I think you know." he answered her, his eyes flashed with lightening of his own making. His lips crashed down to hers in forbidden assault. She tried again to scream but upon opening her mouth his tongue invaded her. She choked on the foreign object in her mouth, but he did not let up. His soft tongue slithered about her mouth. His hands began to pull at the clasps of her robe and when they did not give, he ripped them from her body.  
  
She tried again to kick him as his mouth found her neck. His teeth nipped at her flesh and he ground up against her again. She could feel the hardness of him against her pelvic bone. His hands were now moving harshly against her breasts. She closed her eyes as if in prayer but opened them wide in shock when he tore her shirt from her body. Shards of clothes now scattered around them. She opened her mouth to protest but his mouth found hers again. His teeth clicked hard against her lips and she could feel them swelling already.  
  
Something suddenly snapped in her head. She looked at the blond head that was trailing his pink tongue down her chest. He unclasped the black lace bra that latched in the front and freed her ample breasts from their casing. She bit her lip as he devoured one as though he would die if he didn't. Then Ginny did something that Draco had not expected. She rubbed her pelvis against his. His eyes flashed at her and her emerald spheres narrowed. She was going to fight in a way that he could understand. Without a moment's hesitation his mouth conquered hers again. Fire flew between them. He grabbed his wand and removed the shackles from her wrists as he stared her in the face, daring her to try and stop him. Her hands flew to his muscular shoulders and her nails dug into his skin, drawing ruby furrows across his muscular back. He grunted with exquisite pleasure and pain.  
  
Draco threw his head back as Ginny wrapped her legs around him tightly and pulled him against her. She gasped for air when his teeth sank into her exposed shoulder. She pulled on every ounce of strength she had and flipped him to his back. She twisted her body to be atop his and thrust her crotch against the hard throbbing rod in his pants. He moaned out loudly, his eyes rolling in his head.  
  
"Gods woman. . . "His voice rumbled in blissful agony.  
  
Her nimble fingers undid the belt. She pulled it out of the loops and whipped it for a loud satisfying crack. He thrust his hips up and she tumbled forward. He seized her mouth and rolled her over to her back. She wiggled under his heaviness and clung to him as he yanked her skirt from her slender hips. Within mere moments his pants were cast aside as well and he thrust himself deep into her moist warmth. She cried out and raked her nails down his back again, drawing deep crimson gashes that crossed the existing rows. He arched back and wrapped his fingers around her upper arm where large purple bruises would later appear. They moved roughly and hungrily against one another, rolling about on the floor possessed of a desire that neither truly understood.  
  
Ginny's head cracked into a desk and blood trickled down her forehead. Draco, seeing the thick drops of scarlet life sliding toward her eyes, moved his lips from her neck and licked it from her hot flesh. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him deeply, savoring the salty taste of her own blood.  
  
Climbing higher the two clawed and clutched the other like the world was coming to an end. Draco's fingers tangled themselves in her auburn hair and tugged hard. She arched back and pulled his in return. She pushed herself against him and squeezed his shoulders possessively.  
  
Unexpectedly thunder cracked and lightening streaked the sky. Rain pounded against the metal roof of the high north tower and in through the open castle windows. With the next loud crack of thunder, the ground beneath them shook with the force of their simultaneous orgasms as if hedonistic voyeurs in the heavens took pleasure in the primal display of lust shown by the pair and expressed their consent, broadcasting it in the very sky itself.  
  
They gasped for air falling at last away from each other. Ginny clutched her chest, her heart ready to explode from the sheer exertion of energy. The storm outside seemed to quell in the aftermath of their coition. Draco sat up and swung his wet hair from his eyes and looked at his willing victim.  
  
"So, your brother found your diary did he?" he drawled, pulling his boxers up to his hips.  
  
"Yes." she murmured, examining the shreds of her shirt.  
  
"And they know then?" he pressed her, pulling up his trousers.  
  
"Yes." she said as she pulled her robes over her naked body, discarding the ruined clothes in the wastebasket by the door.  
  
"Are you going to wear your ring now?" he challenged.  
  
She moved to him quickly and pushed him roughly, shoving her left hand in his face.  
  
"I never took mine off," she snarled glancing at his hand.  
  
Draco touched the gold band that wrapped around her ring finger and felt the fiery heat in the burning metal.  
  
"Neither did I." he responded and upon that admission it appeared on his finger. Ginny gasped and looked at him with admiration.  
  
"Shall we face them then, Mrs. Virginia Malfoy?"  
  
She nodded approvingly at the tall, sexy blond. He placed his arm smugly around her waist and they walked in unison out into the hallway. 


End file.
